


伤心人酒馆

by Thalia084



Series: Postgod/后洛基时代 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: Postgod/后洛基时代 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	伤心人酒馆

索尔·奥丁森走了进来。他半长的头发松松垮垮地束在脑后，身穿一件带拉链的运动卫衣，把汗津津的运动背心裹在里面，短裤齐膝，露出一双精壮的小腿，脚上的运动鞋很新，山姆能在他抬脚的时候看见半边洁白的鞋底。

“从哪里过来的？”山姆拉开身边的椅子。

“山达尔星——还是说，布鲁克林？”

“噢，巴恩斯。”山姆点点头。“他最近似乎爱上了烘焙。”

“是啊，所以我慢跑过来的。”索尔懊恼地说，“我吃了一点巧克力玛芬……一杯龙舌兰，谢谢。你尝过了吗？我觉得有点甜过头了。”

“没有。我正试图让巴恩斯加入互助小组，他不愿意，所以在跟我冷战。不过烘焙也能缓解压力，是件好事。”

酒保把龙舌兰推过来，索尔舔了一点，点点头。

山姆问：“另一杯要什么？”

索尔想了想，“雪利酒。”

山姆笑起来，对酒保说：“你听见他说的了。”他又向索尔展示自己面前的两杯，“威士忌，威士忌。”

“那是我上回点的。学人精。”

“你四个月没来地球了。如果我们见面更频繁一点，或许我就能给你搞个点单专利什么的。”山姆上下打量着他，有些羡慕，“看来宇宙生活需要不小的运动量。我练到你这样子起码要一年。”他按了按索尔的手臂，索尔干脆绷紧了肱二头肌，一脸得意。山姆赞叹道：“不愧是神。”

索尔挑眉：“阿斯加德人。”他又问，“所以，这回我们谈什么？”

“什么舒服谈什么。这整件事的目的就是让你觉得舒服。”

“你可真甜。”索尔摇摇头，琢磨着能跟这位热心肠的中庭老兵聊点什么。他走神地朝身后看了看，厅里没有开灯，最显眼的光源是从玻璃门里投进来的阳光。已是深秋，下午三点的阳光并不温暖，只是十分耀眼，索尔别开了视线。

这是曼哈顿的一间酒吧，就在旧的复仇者大厦对面，现在不是营业时间，山姆·威尔逊不知怎的弄到了这里的使用权。十八个月前，索尔拧着眉毛说：“我知道互助会是什么，互助会就是一群人围成一圈然后抱头痛哭的狗屎。”威尔逊摆摆手，用指节敲敲这个吧台：“不。就在这儿，就我们两个：一个互助小组。怎么样？”

“人人都需要心理治疗。我们现在。我们团队里的每一个。”威尔逊放下肩膀，意有所指，“尤其是你，索尔。”

索尔沉思了一会。他出神地望着吧台上的一溜儿酒杯，心里并不感到悲伤——当然也不觉得需要心理疏导。其他复仇者们是挺在意这事儿的：一次毁灭性的成功。但对索尔而言则大不相同，他与痛苦纠缠良久，并以神的心性习惯了它，从某种程度上说，他已经统治了痛苦。威尔逊仍期盼地看着他，好像他腹部的赘肉是一道怜悯神的许可。索尔无意令中庭伙伴受挫，况且一间清净的酒吧的确称得上诱惑，于是他点头，“就我跟你。”

从那时起，他总是在跟银河护卫队的宇宙冒险中抽空回到中庭：关照新阿斯加德的子民的生活；跟进复仇者联盟的各种进展；参加葬礼；跟山姆聊天。

“说起来……”山姆清了清嗓子，“我最近才发现，正是由于灭霸那一档子事儿，我们的遭遇距今一样远。是不是？我得去掉那五年。”

“没错。”索尔说，“真是巧。”这就开始了。用轻松的语气就触碰伤痛，谈起它，谈起他。

“你必须要有勇气回忆。”之前，威尔逊这么说，“难道你有勇气不再想他吗？”那是他们正式约定的第一次互助会，威尔逊——山姆当时一边这么说，一边要了第二杯酒，摆在他一口未动的那杯旁边。

索尔端起龙舌兰的酒杯，心不在焉地跟雪利酒碰了一下，“我还没跟你说过那天。”山姆沉默着，专注地看着他。“我跟他说的最后一句话是，‘你真的是最差劲的兄弟。’因为我该死地以为他又在背叛我了。”索尔不好意思地笑了一下，“这事儿在我们之间挺常见的。他惹恼我啦，紧接着又来跟我示好；要不就是刚给我捉来一条尼达维勒的翡翠蛇，转身就拿匕首戳我的小腿。看，这还留着那块疤。”索尔伸出左腿把那块浅浅的痕迹给山姆看。“他的匕首是我母亲给的，所以会留疤。他还骗我是翡翠蛇咬了我，直到过了整个下午血都没有止住，母亲才发现他的花招——到那时候我已经把那蛇拿去给范达尔炖汤了。”

山姆缩了缩脖子，很是困惑，索尔解释道：“他是不满我光顾着玩蛇，不理他了。”

“啊，是这样。”

“结果他没背叛我。挺意外的，毕竟我们才刚和好。”

山姆注意到他的语气，出言提醒：“你知道那是六年半之前的事了吧。”

“是的。我是说……在他死前我们才和好不久。”

“对不起。”

“没事。我知道是六年半之前。六年七个月十二天。我记得很清楚……但奇怪的是……”奇怪的是，他明明都记得，却同时全忘了。索尔持续失忆，不断被短暂冲击，又迅速恢复，像在用小刀割一瓶果酱。

“索尔……你得学着放下。”山姆说，“他不会再回来了，而你还要有新的生活。”

“新的生活？”索尔转了转杯子，把它放下。“说说你吧，你是如何克服的？”

“我加入了复仇者联盟。”

“已完成。”

“我的意思是，找到新的奋斗目标。”山姆又说，“找一个新的所爱。”

“不。”索尔连连摇头，“不不，这不是复仇者联盟在做的事，我们不为所爱而战。”

“我从来不知道。”

“这么说吧：我们是英雄。为自己所爱而死是人人都应该做到的事，无论谁活着，都要有个珍贵之物，我们在为它奋斗，没了它，即使活着，也如行尸走肉，就像地震里的父亲保护儿子，这是人人都该做到的事。可以这样去死，就是在真正地活。而英雄要为不爱的人死，英雄要在地震里保护别人的儿子，你懂我的意思吗？我们甚至不知道要救的人的名字，但我们可以舍命相搏。所以我说，复仇者联盟是英雄。这样的英雄。”

“你是说，如今你手握风暴战斧，只是在为不爱的事物而战？”山姆担忧地问，右手不由得向索尔靠了靠，却没有真的碰触他。

“你又在为了什么而战？你爱着什么呢？”索尔语带轻蔑，倒不是因为山姆，而是因为“爱”。“你奋力说服我参加这个互助小组，难道是因为爱我吗？”

“我当然……”

“你想清楚。”索尔陡然沉了脸色，“咱们这可不是爱，伙计。可以是友善，是真诚，是当个好人，但——”

“绝不是爱。”山姆松了口，“你说得对，这些都很好，但都不是。”

“所以嘛。”索尔朝山姆胸口轻轻锤了一拳，乐呵呵地说，“爱不是必需的。”

这一结论无疑全盘打乱了山姆的疏导计划。他吞下最后一口酒，拉着索尔起身：“不如我们出去走走。”

索尔指着曾在2012年被砸得不成样子的建筑。“能去大厦上看看吗？”

山姆一愣：“当然。”

如今它已被整修一新，过去的伤痕，已经完全看不出了。山姆未曾见过它的惨状，一路走一路听索尔用轻描淡写的语气重现战损场面。

“喔，这个平台我上次来过。”索尔推开顶楼的门。“我和洛基在这里狠狠斗了一番。”

“是吗？”山姆真不觉得这是什么美好回忆。

“那时我还是雷神。”

“……你仍然是。”

“如今世上只有一个神，我要么是，要么不是。再也没有雷神和诡计之神的分别。”

“诡计之神。”山姆踱着脚步，突然来了兴趣，“按照你刚刚的理论，洛基是否算是英雄？”

“他不是。”

“那他是什么？”

“我说过的。”索尔微微笑着，转身面对山姆，“他是最差劲的兄弟。”

山姆思忖道：“那么，我好奇莱利要被如何定义。”

“你不知道？”

“我不知道。”

“而你想要知道。”

“比什么都想。”

“我知道了。”索尔停下脚步。“你在后悔当初死的不是你。在过了这么久、救了这么多人之后，甚至是你错失了那么多没能救下的人之后，你最后悔的仍是这一桩。”

山姆闭了闭眼。“是的。”

索尔后退一步，重新提起山姆没能回答的问题：“你在为了什么而战？你爱着什么呢？”

山姆怔了怔，过了一会才答道：“……我不爱。”

“我不爱。”

“我战斗……因为我没有别的事可做。”

“我战斗，因为我没有别的事可做。”

索尔静静地看着山姆：“我们是一样的。”

“……不。”山姆就像被钉在了原地，他发着抖，不能相信自己刚刚说了什么。“我没有，我爱……”他竭力镇定，却无法完成这个句子。他随即震惊地意识到索尔是正确的。他抬眼望向索尔，神平淡地注视着他，仿佛他没有揭开一块经年累月掩盖得近乎完美的伤疤，仿佛山姆的痛苦是一种平和。

“你会习惯的。”索尔开口，无比温和，无比残忍，“我失去了父母、家园、一颗眼珠、一个兄弟，我已经忘了爱是什么滋味了。我说不清在为什么作战，但无论如何我不会再迈出新一步：在虚无里迈步，只能到另一个虚无。”

山姆急促地呼吸着，他哀求似的低声说：“停下来，索尔——别说了——”

“你害怕了。”索尔不解，“但是为什么要害怕？这些不是你早就知道的事情吗？这是关于你的真相，你本人最清楚。”

山姆一步步后退，最终来到了平台的边沿。他的双脚搭上了最后的台阶。

“莱利死在空中。”他用颤抖的声音说。“他是飞向死亡的。”

山姆这么说着，张开双臂，向后跌入曼哈顿的上空。他飞。

山姆在这时感到一阵难言的轻松。啊，他早就想这么做了，他艰难地生活了好多年，先是一种压抑地窒息，他克服了那个之后就以为自己好了，但却从来没能摆脱这种痒，一种无法停息的痒，是大脑中的白噪音，他从没能真正摆脱这一切。他说服自己活下去的意义，但在心底他对每个答案嗤之以鼻。因为那个意义被人偷走了。他在坠落中重新牵起了莱利的手，他立刻紧紧攥住。这次说什么也不放了，他想，让放手见鬼去吧。他被卷进一个怀抱，山姆模糊地感到风声远去了，他不知道向哪里飞去。

随后，他的双脚触到了地面，结实的、坚固的地面。“索尔？”

山姆睁开眼，在他面前的索尔一头短发，系着披风，身着铠甲，面容坚毅，身姿卓绝。恍如时光倒流。

“你不用跳。”索尔说。“有人（someone）已经跳了，只是尚未落地。”

“何时落地？”

“死的那天。”

“那么——”山姆低低地问，“在死之前要怎么办？”

“活下去。”

“这世上已没有我所爱之人。”

“可如果你死了，这世上就连跟他有关的回忆都没有了。那些只有你们知道的回忆，就会像从没发生过一样。”索尔目光望向远处，和什么东西对上，他的声音听起来威严极了，“我活下去，他也会活下去。”

太阳啊，它发出那样明亮夺目的光，让人想眯起眼。神直视它，勇敢地让那些光洒在他身上。

END


End file.
